


卫星（我是你的一部分）

by ashleyfeel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfeel/pseuds/ashleyfeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我没事，Steve。”Bucky抬起手握住Steve的下巴，他的拇指缓缓地抚摸着上面的胡茬。<br/>Steve浑身发抖，然后伸出手包住Bucky的手。他感受着那些茧子和裂纹，平稳的脉搏敲击着他的手腕。“我以为我又要失去你了。”<br/>Bucky给了他一个小小的，深情的微笑。“我以为是我要失去你了。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	卫星（我是你的一部分）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Satellite (I'm Part Of You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785320) by [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda). 



_坚持走下去。一步接着一步。别回头。_

Steve心里念念有词，搂着Bucky的腰，向前行进。脊背僵直，头高高抬起，每一步都带着他远离这几年来他唯一所知的安全——远离复仇者联盟和他重建好的生活，那个他终于可以称之为家的地方。少了盾牌那令人安心的重量，他觉得肩上一阵发痒；他感到失衡，不受保护，无所适从。他清晰地意识到失去了盾牌多年以来的保护后，他的躯体是多么容易受到攻击。

但是，在种种纷乱的情绪中：遗憾，悲痛，愤怒，以及，是的，甚至爱——他感受得更深。一个他不会——或者说 _不能_ ——准确定义的事实。现在还不行。等到他有足够的时间坐下来理清这一连串发生的事再说吧。

“还陪着我？”他在Bucky的耳边喃喃地说，这时候他们正开始沿着蜿蜒的楼梯缓慢而小心地往上走。遍地都是混泥土和金属碎片，但整体结构看起来还是足够安全。Steve不想为找出任何不同之处而逗留。

“是。”Bucky粗声回应。这个词吐得很慢，但足够清楚。Steve搞不清Bucky是否神志清醒，更别说直立行走了，但他接受了这句话。现在，他们必须尽可能地和Tony保持距离。即使装甲有些冒烟，甚至有所损坏，Tony仍是一个强大的对手，一个Steve永远不会，尤其是现在不会低估的对手。

他知道由强烈动机引发的狂怒和决心是什么样的。

Bucky的手指紧紧地抓住Steve的脖子，他们笨拙地拖着脚往前走，一步，再一步，每一步都是一个小小的，但重要的胜利。随着每一步前进，Steve都可以感觉到他俩正在剥离长久以来绑在身上的那一层外在形象。不再是冬日战士，不再是美国队长。他们俩都不再被过去所牵绊，不再被责任的负累压垮——那些或是由好名声或是由所得而带来的，也不再被对许多无辜生命负责的重担碾碎。眼下，是差不多七十五年来的第一次，他们只是两个来自布鲁克林的男孩，伤痕累累，但依旧挺立。

还在一起，还是一队。

Bucky就在这儿陪着他，在他旁边，在他臂弯里，在该呆的地方，就像——Steve阻止自己往下想。他现在可无力负担那些想法。会有时间的——一旦他们收拾干净了，安全了，一旦他们脱离了Tony的怒气范围。

“你......”Bucky舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，再次试图发声，“你没有——你 _知道_ 。”每个词听起来都像是被一把钝的剃刀从Bucky的嗓子里刮出来似的，听着都为他痛苦。

“知道？”Steve重复道，困惑地扫视Bucky，“知道什么？”

“关于......Howard。我的所作所为。”

Steve惊了一跳，步伐仍保持平稳。静脉中所有的血液仿佛凝结成冰。 _Howard_ ，他想， _操，我很抱歉_ 。但他仍设法从堵在嗓子里的肿块间挤出声来：“是，是的，我记得。”

阅读那份特殊文件时，他拳头紧握，伴随着一阵无助的愤怒。至今他还能回忆起那种心脏猛跳，全身像被强酸灼烧的感觉。没有什么能比得上观看那份真实的录像带时产生的无能为力感——那是Howard生命的最后时刻，听着他声音中的困惑，然后是令人厌恶的骨头碎裂的声音，和他妻子最后的，绝望的呼吸声。Steve亲眼看着，知道无论是他，还是Tony，甚至Bucky，都无力阻止。

“那为什么呢？”Bucky问道，疑惑地看着Steve。就好像他期待——操，好像他期待Steve回到那个房间，加入到Tony对他的追赶中来似的。好像他不管怎样 _应该受到_ Tony的痛殴似的。“你怎么能选......？Howard是你的朋友。他是 _我们的_ 朋友，而我杀了他。”

 _因为那不是真正的你，_ Steve想说 _。因为你也是受害者，和Howard，Maria Stark，和死于索科维亚，维也纳，华盛顿特区的每一个人一样。因为是我让你掉下去的，这些都算我头上。因为Howard算是我的朋友——Tony算是我的朋友——但是他们都不是我胸腔里跳动的那颗“心脏”。_

他只想一把拉过Bucky，想一遍一遍地吻那抿紧的唇，直到它软化，想以他所知的最好的方式来给予安慰。

_还不行。得等到安全的时候。_

“Bucky，几乎一个世纪之前，我们就对彼此发过誓。”他只能先用语言代替那些行动。“我之前对你的处境一无所知。但当我说要到时间尽头时，我是认真的。”

Bucky叹息，他的呼吸扰动Steve脖子上的绒毛。“没人会责备你打破誓言，”他低声说，几乎是耳语。

“ _我会_ ，”Steve铿锵有力地回答。此诺重于泰山，如果他不遵守的话会下地狱的。那可是 _唯一_ 要紧的承诺。

Bucky没说话，但他把自己的一小部分重量靠到了Steve的身上，作为回应。他们继续缓慢地按部就班地往地平面攀登，然后出了巨大的舱门。风拍打着他们，冰冷又苦涩，但被Steve刻意忽略了。离昆式机只有半公里远了。

Bucky靠着他轻颤，脚步蹒跚，手握无力。“肾上腺素在消退，”他说，不等Steve张嘴再问他的状态，“我很好。”

这是屁话，他俩都知道。

“Buck，”Steve开始说，这时他眼角余光捕捉到有动静。他转身，诅咒着武器的缺失，仍侧过身挡在Bucky面前，作为一面人肉盾牌挡在Bucky和任何威胁之间。T'Challa穿着黑豹制服站在他们前面，没戴头盔，以一种古老的表示和平的姿势将双手掌心朝上平举。

在他身后，Bucky全身绷得像弓弦一样紧。

“殿下，”Steve说，点头以示敬意。他双手放松，垂在身体两侧，随时准备好护卫Bucky和自己，如有必要的话。

“队长，”T'Challa致意。然后就看到他们饱受虐打、血迹斑驳的脸，和Bucky残缺的胳膊，他眯住眼，“不必警戒，Barnes中士。我无意重启我们的战斗。”

“那你 _现在_ 为什么在这？”Steve问。他没动。就在不到一小时前，Tony说过很多相同的话。

如果T'Challa想要Bucky，他必须过Steve这一关，而Steve可还留有余力。

“这是一个值得叙述的故事，但我猜现在不是最好的时间。晚一点吧，等我先把Mr. Zemo带去柏林，”T'Challa回答，朝身后示意。这时候Steve才注意到Zemo一动不动地躺在地上，双手被反绑在背后。

“他还能呼吸吗？”如果不能的话Steve也不会怪T'Challa。但Zemo是Steve帮Bucky洗清联合国爆炸案罪名的唯一指望。

“噢，当然能。我会努力确保他能继续维持呼吸，然后为他的行动面临公正的裁决。”T'Challa的声音里饱含着深深的满足。“那Mr. Stark怎么样了？ _他_ 还活着吗？”

Steve想问T'Challa是怎么知道Tony在这里的，但也许是Tony为了以防万一，早就叫他来做后援。

“他还活着。”Steve简略而又确定地说。他还没准备好解开那个特殊的结，也不确保什么时候可以准备好。他和Tony从来都不是特别亲近——失去他的伤口没有Steve设想的失去Natasha的那么深——但他们仍一起构建了一些东西，一些他们都以为会持续下去的有影响的东西，一些现在已经破裂，可能无法修复的东西。

他希望，有一天Tony可以原谅他。希望，有一天，Tony会理解Steve这一次做出选择的原因。再一次，每一次，无怨无悔。

T'Challa点了下头，“听到这个，我很欣慰。”

“但是大概他自己飞不回去了。”Steve补充道，这是他在毁掉Tony的装甲后至少能为他做的事。

“我明白了。”T'Challa从喉咙底发出一声小小的，深思熟虑的声音。“那你们俩呢？”

Steve还没确切地考虑过那么远。他们俩都能活着走出这栋设施是第一目标，但现在他们已经完成了，他不知道下一步该做什么。看起来他们俩也没多少选择。

他看了一眼Bucky，对方轻轻耸肩，拖着脚站起来，再次把手臂搭在Steve的脖子上。

他的身体沉重，这份重量令人安心，这是 _唯一_ 重要的事。

“别看我，”Bucky说，带着一抹悲伤的微笑，“我甚至没想过我们能活着出来。”

“我们要解决一些事，”Steve告诉T'Challa。现在，他必须把Bucky带上昆式机，看看他还有没有别的地方受伤。他得确保Tony没给Bucky造成更多永久性的伤害。

“也许我有个提议......”T'Challa声音渐弱，意味深长。

“我在听。”

“你的朋友急需一个恢复的地方，全世界的目光都在盯着，他们一看见他就会猛扑过来。你需要在没有联合国安理会掣肘的情况下找个地方重组团队。我都可以提供。”

“怎么做？”Steve问。

“在我的家乡为你们提供避难所。”

T'Challa的家乡。瓦坎达。世界上守卫最严密的偏远国家之一。一个与其他任何国家都没有引渡条约的地方。一片现在被站在他们面前的这个男人统治的国土。

“为什么？”Bucky问，好奇地侧头，“为什么帮我们？”

T'Challa悲伤而老成的目光转向Bucky的方向，“Barnes中士，在我的国家，我们严肃地对待债务支付问题。并且我欠你，欠队长一大笔呢。”

“你没欠——”

“非常感谢，”Steve打断，趁Bucky继续之前，“告诉我们该去的坐标。”

如果T'Challa要提供庇护，傻子才不会接受。不管T'Challa改变心意的原因是什么，Steve知道他是可以信赖的。瓦坎达人视荣誉为无上之物。

既然Steve所有其他的朋友和盟友不是被监禁，就是鞭长莫及，那么他愿意接受任何能得到的帮助，任何事，只要能保证Bucky的安全。

T'Challa朝Zemo的位置走了几步，从帆布包里掏出一个卫星电话。他按了一个号码，然后用一种Steve无法辨识的语言快速地跟电话那头的人交谈。当他挂断后，他对Steve微笑，笑容小却真挚，然后转述了一组数字。“我的军事顾问会给你指引，并为你护航，直到抵达我的私人飞机跑道。”

“再次谢谢你。”

“在Stark找出重新操纵装甲的方法前，我们得行动了。”Bucky说。Steve点点头。在可预知的未来，他不想再呆在Tony的附近。

“我会确保Mr. Stark安全到家。”T'Challa说。

“感激不尽。”Steve说，然后用手臂托着Bucky，帮他走过最后的一百码。“再多走几步，很好。”他喃喃道，给他鼓劲。

“我 _很好_ 。”

Bucky不好——他们俩都不好——但Steve没有反驳，只是配合Bucky的步子，沿着斜坡走进昆式机。他把Bucky放在最近的座位上，然后去放补给的隔间拿急救箱。刚一转身，他就看到Bucky被战术背心的带扣和皮带绊在地上，他立刻一脸紧张。

“嘿，停下，就——”Steve跪在Bucky面前，将手覆盖着他的手上，“让我来。”

片刻之后，Bucky浅浅地呼了口气，然后放松下来。“行，好吧，”他说着，放下手。

Steve快速地帮Bucky脱了夹克，背心和衬衣，注意接触时不带个人情绪而又不失温柔。但是当面对Bucky左肩深深的撕裂和伤疤，遍布他的前胸和身侧的皱巴巴的弹痕，还有那由陈旧的刀伤导致的褪色的灰白印记时，要保持不偏不倚，很难。Bucky的身体就像一条由大大小小的惨状拼凑成的被子。

Steve想要用手指和嘴唇描绘每一条痕迹，想要对着Bucky的肌肤低声说出承诺和保证，想要将他的每一块疤痕，每一个印记与自己的重叠起来。 _永远不会再这样了，我对你发誓，我不会再让任何人碰你。_

这儿有一些新的擦伤——苍白的皮肤上夹杂着紫黑色的瘀痕——并且伤口泛红，但看起来不会引起生命危险。除了晃荡的线路和他手臂残余部分上挂着的少许金属外，这就像他们小时候任何一次打架或者战争中一次小规模冲突的余波。

“肋骨怎么样？”Steve问，一个一个摁过去，他的眼睛粘在Bucky脸上，不放过任何一丝不舒服的迹象。Bucky的下巴和嘴角上有凝结的血块，但是至少已经止血了。

“完整无损。”突然被Steve发现一个伤处时，Bucky朝他做了个鬼脸，然后一眨不眨地凝视着他，“ _你_ 怎么样？你挨的打比我多。”

“ _真的_ ？”Steve问，眉毛一扬，对着Bucky手臂以前在的地方点了点头。

“这不是它第一次被连累。”Bucky相当镇定地回答，“我以前也失去过。”

Steve不愿去想那句叙述里的暗示，现在不行。“你，呃，这儿是不是有某种开关或者其他东西，这样你就不会——？”

Bucky撅起嘴唇，柔化了严厉的唇线；那一刻，时光飞速倒退，Steve又变成了那个布鲁克林男孩，他小小的胸腔里的那颗心脏感受到太多太多。“如果你担心那个，我可没打算电死你或者我自己。Stark那时把接线短路了，当他——”

“好了，”Steve打断道，因为他也还没准备好回想 _那事_ ，“情理之中。”

“我没事，Steve。”Bucky抬起手握住Steve的下巴，他的拇指缓缓地抚摸着上面的胡茬。

Steve浑身发抖，然后伸出手包住Bucky的手。他感受着茧子和裂纹，平稳的脉搏敲击着他的手腕。“我以为我又要失去你了。”

Bucky给了他一个小小的，深情的微笑。“我以为是 _我_ 要失去你了。” 

Steve摇摇头，但没有靠得更近，没有以他渴望的方式来消除他们之间的距离。因为如果他这么做了，他会一发不可收拾，而目前他还无力承担。直到他们安全了。他告诉自己， _再等几分钟。等我们开始航行后_ 。“我知道我为了什么而战斗。”

“我也是，”Bucky安静地回应，“你需要帮忙做预飞检查吗？”

“不用，我来。你正好休息。”Steve说，不情愿地把他的手放回去。

“我们起飞后，我还想好好看看你。”

“好吧，当然，你想怎么样都行。”他很好——他现在已经感觉到割伤和刮伤在愈合，骨头在重新长拢。但是，如果可以帮到Bucky，公平起见，他愿意接受检查。

他走去驾驶员座舱，过了一遍预飞检查，然后输入T'Challa给他的坐标。即使快如昆式机，从西伯利亚到瓦坎达也需要花几个小时。有大量的时间供他和Bucky订个行动计划或者找到前行之路。幸运的是，Zemo被拘留，从某些点来说，意味着可以洗清Bucky的罪名，但Steve和队里的其他人还有点小麻烦。Steve还得找出他们被关在哪里——也许T'Challa可以帮他，或者可以小心地跟Maria联系，只要不危害到她在Stark工业里的地位——然后在Ross猛烈报复之前救出他们。

当他开启自动飞行，然后走回主舱时，他还在脑海里核查着这些逻辑和计划。Bucky仍在Steve留下他时他坐的位置上。远望过去，他表情痛苦：眉头紧皱如沟，口平张着，眼睛半闭。他的拳头紧扣在大腿前侧。

Steve猛地沉下腰，将手搭在Bucky的膝盖上。“你还在陪我吗？”

Bucky长长地，不均匀地呼了口气。“等我们到那儿......”他停下来，再次叹气。他的发丝垂绕在脸上；他们可以一起洗个澡。“我想要——瓦坎达的科技设备可能是世界上最好的。这话还是没错吧？”

“是的，它们是很棒的先锋设备。”Steve同意。这个国家有绝对的理由因科学技术独领风骚而闻名于世。“你想要——是关于你的手臂？弄个新的？”

合情合理。Bucky那条旧的手臂至少有部分是由振金构成的。而在地球上Bucky能去换手臂的唯一的另一个地方就是Stark工业，那条路已经行不通了，随之而失去的还有Bucky和Steve生命中的其它所有东西。但是，现在，Bucky活生生地在他面前，Steve管不了那么多了。

Bucky摇头，然后又反过来点了点头，“是关于 _我_ 的。”

“你还好吗？”除了手臂之外，Bucky的伤不那么严重。但是Steve不是医生，甚至不是医学生，可能有很多地方他没有注意到。

Bucky露出一个小小的讽刺的笑容，“这是个问题，不是吗？”

“告诉我你需要什么。”不管要什么，Steve都会设法办到。

“我需要被放下。”Bucky说。Steve的心脏猛地一跳。不。 _不_ 。不管Bucky在想什么......

仿佛有胆汁从喉咙里冒出来，令他一阵窒息，“Buck——”

“嘿， _嘿_ ，看着我。不是永久性的。不像那样，好吗。”Bucky向他保证。他举起手，用手指轻轻地描摹着Steve的两颊，然后是下巴。这触碰包含着令人无法忍受的热情和温柔。“但是——直到我知道没有任何方法可以再使我被触发——我得沉睡下去。”

“你......”Steve无法接受尘埃落定后再起波澜。“Buck，不， _别这样_ ，你不能这么做。”

他才刚把Bucky带 _回来_ 。自从在布加勒斯特重逢后，还没过三天呢。他们几乎没有时间喘口气，更别说解决什么事了。而现在Bucky想要......

一定有别的路可走，有其他选择。他不能，他 _不能_ ——

“你必须让我做这个。”Bucky坚定地说，但他的眼里充满了糟糕透顶的疲惫。Steve愿意做任何力所能及的事来抹去它。“我不准自己再伤害你。不能再伤害你，或者别的任何人。”

“但是这样——”

“ _Steve_ 。”

虽然只有一个词，但Steve仍然听出了其中极度痛苦的请求和决心。这是Bucky的选择。一个他以自己的自由意志所做出的选择，因为他觉得这是正确的该做的事。Steve需要尊重这个选择，不管它是多么令人心痛。Steve不必喜欢这个决定，但这与他无关。

“好吧。”他最后说道，咽下了所有其他想说的：他的内疚，无助，和他从不嫌大的深深的保护欲。如果这就是Bucky想要的，那么Steve会听之任之，“你来决定。”

“谢谢你。”Bucky低声说，感激之情几乎从他身上渗出来，那太多了。Steve突然觉得自己的皮肤发紧，呼吸困难。在一个又一个颤抖的呼吸间，这混乱的一整天——这混乱的 _一周_ ——使他最终尝到苦果，然后他的身体向前软下去，每一点支撑他走到现在的力量，决心和勇气，都像雾一样消散了。

Bucky接住了他，一手顶住他的肩膀。Bucky脸上关心的表情就像思念中的那么熟悉。Steve过去全身心地讨厌这个表情，当时他更年轻，因为一个完全不同的原因对整个世界生气。但是现在，这是Steve见过的最美的景象。Bucky陪着他。 _Bucky_ ——他的Bucky——回来了。

“Steve，你还好吗？”

“不，”他坦率地回答，声音嘶哑，“不太好。”

 Bucky发出一阵小小的，怜悯的笑声——然后他们突然吻在一起，铜锈味的唇舌凌乱地滑动。Bucky抓住Steve的脖子，Steve几乎是仓促地跨坐在他的大腿上。Steve的大脑一阵晕眩，明亮的彩色碎片在他的眼睑后爆炸，电火花沿着脊柱起舞。他整个世界缩小到只剩Bucky一人——他的牙齿骚扰着Steve的下唇，舌头随着Steve的舌头滑动，身体在Steve的手下——皮肤温暖，肌肉紧实。

他们喘着气分开。Steve睁开眼睛，发现Bucky正凝视着自己，他那惹人爱的脸上是渴望而有需求的表情——生涩，真实，而且真TMD美。

“你为什么把我从河里拉出来？”Steve静静地问，等待着问答。他的心快跳到嗓子眼了，每一寸——头脑，身体和灵魂——都赤裸裸地放在Bucky脚下，就像一个罪人在寻求忏悔。

Bucky只是对着他微笑，嘴唇细微的弧度是如此熟悉，带着本能的亲密。Steve的血液因为这个认知而歌唱：家，终于，在这么多年的漂泊之后。

“你知道为什么。”Bucky回答，然后又亲上了Steve。这个吻很慢，就像他们拥有全世界的时间。这个吻很甜，Bucky吻得不能更甜了。这个吻很柔软，仿佛Steve是易碎的珍宝，好像他们之间诸如此类的，在请求温柔以待。

Steve叹息着分开唇瓣，Bucky的舌头猛地闯进去吮吸住他的。Bucky用手指梳理着他的头发，然后带着他俩顺势倒向地板，用自己厚实的肌肉垫在下面。时间仿佛勉强化成透明的碎片，每一片都明亮闪耀，弥足珍贵。他们一边接吻，一边摸索着解开了Steve外套的扣子和皮带，然后都剥掉自己剩下的肮脏的制服。一遍又一遍地亲吻，在红肿的唇瓣间追逐着对方的舌头。Steve一手包住他们俩的阴茎，用口水和汗液做润滑，开始短促而平稳地套弄。

他们身体紧贴着，为激情抛弃了技巧，没人打算坚持太久。Steve怀疑自己之前没体会过这种源自Bucky名字的排山倒海、爱欲纠缠的情绪，是怎么走到现在的。

Steve手腕轻轻摇晃，Bucky的额头贴着他的额头。在他们紧压着彼此的地方，他的皮肤烫得无法忍受，每一点的接触都将Steve从里到外地灼伤。他们现在大汗淋漓，沉重的呼吸声混合着心脏及时跳动的断断续续的击打声。Bucky仰起头，他的嘴唇红润湿滑，瞳孔中的蓝色几乎被黑色盖过。

 _谢谢你_ ，Steve想说， _我爱你，我一直想你，我从未放弃。_ 但他发不出声来，就只是一阵战栗。Bucky再次开始吻他时，他的节奏摇摇欲坠，心中满是痛苦的倦怠和甜蜜，与缠绕在脊柱底部的不安形成迷人的对比。Steve张开嘴，迎上Bucky的舌头。他的手再次抓紧，仿佛有刺眼的光束在眼睑下爆炸，他所有想说的话都在这片欲望与渴求的朦胧光晕中被抛诸脑后了。

反正，他们俩从不需言语来表达。

  



End file.
